An Arrow astray
by Elizabeth Winters
Summary: Robin comes home late one night with a wounded girl. Besides the fact that she has an arrow peircing her chest there is one more problem she is a vampire and she has an army after her can the Titans help?. I do not own Teen Titans. Chapter four up!
1. Chapter 1

An Arrow Astray

Raven sat in deep meditation hovering above an easy chair. Beast boy and Cyborg let out cry's and yells and an occasional hit as they grew more absorbed in their video game and Starfire retrieved and unidentifiable green object from the refrigerator.

"Has anyone seen robin?" Cyborg asked still tapping his game controller.

"Yes it is the eighth hour that he has been gone." Starfire said putting her plate on the counter.

"Did he even tell you were he was going?" Beast boy asked

"No." Cyborg and Starfire said in unison.

"He's walking up to the door." Raven said

"Oh, are you seeing him subliminally?" Cyborg said dropping the game.

"No, I can see him through the window."

The Titans looked down the rain streaked window pane at the entrance to Titan Tower several stories below them. Robins silhouette was walking up to the walkway he was carrying someone in his arms. The person looked limp resembling a rag doll.

"We gotta get down there I think he needs help." Beast boy shouted as he ran towards the door. The Titans ran down the flights of stairs down to the grand entrance room. Before they opened the door robin burst through soaking wet due to the pouring rain. In his arms he carried a girl. She was hurt an arrow piercing her chest and none of them could see if she was breathing or not. Robin continued to run up the stairs.

"Cyborg she needs help she got shot." He said quickening his pace when he heard the girl groan.

"Who is she man?" Cyborg said running close behind looking at the girl.

"I don't know." He said opening the door to the medical room.

He gently laid the girl down on the steel table as cyborg grabbed an array of tools and medical monitors. Cyborg looked down at the arrow lodged in her chest.

"What's that?" He asked

"An arrow this guy came out of no where and shot her."

Cyborg looked down at the girl she was thin, very thin. She had thick red hair. Her eyes were closed concentrated in pain.

"We're gonna need to get this arrow out." He said with a sigh.

Raven hovered over to the girl.

"I'll take care of that." Raven said as she put her hands over the arrow. "Cyborg Robin lift her." They lifted the girl gently by the shoulders raven split the arrow in two and moved it out of the girl with her powers. Despite the gentle the extraction of the arrow still caused pain. The girl let out a cry. And continued to breath heavily. Cyborg looked at his monitors showing the girls heart rate and other data.

"I think she'll be fine." He said as he pulled out a bandage and started to dress the wound.

The girl squirmed on the table muttering some intelligible things. Robin looked down at her.

"It's ok, your all right." He said trying to comfort her.

"I've got to get out." She said softly "Got to get away."

Robin looked confused "From what?" He asked.

"Him. I can't let him get to me."

"No one can get to you in here your at Titan tower." Robin said. She started to struggle to get up.

"Got to keep moving." She said to herself sitting up on the table. With great effort she swung her legs over the edge and lowered her self down.

"Your hurt you can't walk you'll only hurt yourself more." He said picking her up and setting her down on the table in her original position. She sighed in frustration.

"That was not easy mind you!" She said to Robin not appreciative of his gesture.

Raven walked over to her and looked into her green eyes.

"Your not human." She said dully.

"Not human?" Starfire asked curiously "One of my people perhaps?" She suggested.

"What do you mean she's not human?"Beast boy asked

"No starfire she's not an alien but she's definitely not human." Raven said still looking at the girl.

"Vampire." The girl said again struggling to get up.

Beast boy took a step back.

"Dude i told you guys that one day a creature of the undead would come and try to suck us all dry. Just like in zombie overlords three!" He said referring to the movie they had all viewed last saturday.

"Need blood." The girl said giving up her feeble attempt to escape from the medical room.

"She needs blood right now." Raven said taking over the situation.

"Blood?" Cyborg asked in a mix of surprise and disgust.

"Beast boy go get some raw meat from he refrigerator. Like that beef." Raven said

"Eeewww" Beast boy said as he slowly walked towards the door.

"Quickly!" Raven yelled behind him. "Starfire would you go with him?" Raven asked

Starfire nodded and flew after Beast boy.

"When's the last time you have had any?" Raven asked.

"Six days" She answered just trying to hold a breath.

Raven looked over at Robin and Cyborg with unhopeful eyes. "That's a long time. For Vampires blood is like water there is a certain amount of time and after that they need it to survive."

"Well we can't give her human blood." Cyborg said "She could be a danger to the community i say we pull the plug right now."

"No we can give her animal blood though." Raven said "We eat them anyway."

Robin looked from the Vampire to Cyborg and the to Raven. "We have to save her she was innocent when i found her she was asking me for help and then she was shot. It's not her fault she needs blood she can not do anything about that." Robin said

Beast boy and starfire came hurtling into the room. Starfire was carrying a chunk or raw beef.

"Will this do Raven?" She asked in her exotic accent

"Yea it'll be just fine." she said taking the meat and tearing off a piece of it. "Here eat this." She continued as she gave the Vampire the meat. With great effort she chewed and swallowed the food.

"I thought she needed blood?" Cyborg asked.

"This meat isn't cooked. There is enough blood in it that it can sustain her... for now."

Beast boy gulped and Starfire and Cyborg took a step back. Robin and Raven stood still watching the girl struggle with her food.

"Guys calm down she's harmless." Robin said "But Rae how is it you know so much about Vampires."

"Well my father delta with many of them and my mom had a friend who was one back on Azurite." Raven said "What's your name?" Raven asked the Vampire.

"Ember." She whispered with what little strength she had left.

"Do you know who shot you?"

"He did. Don't let him kill me." She said squirming trying feebly to escape the table

"It's ok your at Titan tower no one can get you here." Robin said stepping forward.

She looked at Robin squinting to make out his face. "Your, your..." She trailed off.

"Guys she needs to sleep if she is going to say anything that makes sense." Robin said hearing everyone out of the room. He looked back at the girl he would take care of her sleeping arrangements later. Cyborg looked down at his clock on his cybetronic arm.

"Well it's almost twelve I'm going to bed." He looked back at the room. "You got her Robin?" He asked

"Yea I'll move her to the couch." He said

"Will you be in need of assistance moving the huh... "Vampire"?" Starfire asked.

"No I can do it on my own. In the morning we can ask her what happened." Robin said trying to avoid conversation with the other Titans their energy had been focused on the girl before but now they were going to start asking questions. He was not ready to tell them why he had been out that night. "Beast boy."

"Yea?" Beast boy said turning around to face Robin

"Is it ok if i put her in Terra's room?" He asked quietly knowing this would pull at Beast boy's heart strings. Beast boy looked past Robin and at the floor. He nodded his head and then looked up at Robin

"Yea it's not like she's using it." He said a little bitterly and walked away.

The rest of the Titans retired to their rooms but Robin stayed up. He walked to the medical room in which Ember slept. He took a closer look at the girl he had saved. She looked very sick, her skin was paper white and she was thin. Her hair was a bold red. Who was the person that shot her anyway? Another Vampire perhaps or maybe a Vampire hunter. He carefully put his left arm under her and lifted her up then swung her legs over his right arm and walked out into the hallway. A glimpse of black ink caught his eye. A tattoo lay on her neck. Clean cut ink of a sword with vines wrapping around it. He pushed it out of his mind as they entered Terra's room. He laid Ember on the bed. He turned around and crept out of the room, but before he could get out of the room she spoke.

"Thank you." She choked out. "You really should not have done that though my life is not worth all this trouble." She said.

"And why is that?" He asked at the door.

"Because their going to kill you." She said a tear steaming down her cheek.

"I don't know who your talking about I mean we just met how can that make someone want to kill me?" He said leaning against the door frame.

"That arrow was meant for my heart and next time he won't miss, and he will take you down for getting in his way. The prize of you helping me is your death." She said

"Death never stopped me from doing the right thing before."

Authors note

Yes I am tricky like vegemite you see!

Well thank you for taking the time to read this it is my first fan fic ever so I would appreciate it if you leave me a comment on how I may improve. Yes? YES! But please if you did not enjoy it please either say nothing or say something useful, rude criticism does nothing. Thank you!


	2. questions and answers

Questions and Answers

Ember's eyes fluttered open as she felt herself regaining contiousness. Her eyes dulled and then focused on the image in front of her. A teenage girl stood aproxiamatley four inches from her face. Her thick red hair crowning her head in a wild fasion. She was holding a spoon full of a green substance out to Ember who took it and queitly ate the food.

"Oh Raven she has awakened." The girl said gidily.

"Goody." Said another girl in dark robes in a monotone voice as she glided over the floor towards the bed. Ember groaned she had no idea where she was or how she had gotten there but she did feel the familiar pain in her chest of a wooden arrow.

"Oh she is still not feeling well." The red headed girl said looking over at the one she called Raven.

"Star Fire, she has a large hole in her chest she's not going to feel well for a while." Raven said.

"I've got to get up." Ember said as she threw the sheets off of her and tried to swing her legs out of the bed but to no avail. She tried again but her legs would not budge. She started to panic no matter how many times her brain sent the signal to her legs to move they just disobeyed and sat there.

"Oh my God I can't move my legs." She said looking up intently at the girls then looked down at her paralized legs. "Why can't I move my legs?"

"Well... Cyborg..." StarFire trailed off.

"Who is Cyborg and what did he do to me?" She started to raise her voice. Raven interjected into the conversation.

"He gave you an IV that will temporarily imobilize your legs so that you can't hurt yourself. You were, frazzled last night and you tried to leave."

Ivy looked up at the girls. They must be insane she thought.

"So you thought you would paralize me?" Ember spat back.

"Yes." Raven said a little bit of tension could be detected in her voice not liking the way this girl was talking to the people who housed her.

"And you all did this while I was asleep?" She asked skeptically. Raven nodded her head and then gracefully glided out of the room.

"Don't worry." Starfire said. "I was worried as well when they informed me that they had given you the medicine but Robin assures me that it will not last forever." Starfire said.

"Who is Robin?" Ember asked forgetting her useless legs and remembering that she had no idea where she was.

"Robin is our team leader." Starfire said as she dipped her spoon into the bowl offering Ember more of the green mush.

"No thanks." Ember said holding up her hand. "But what exactly is your team?"

"We're the Teen Titans." Starfire said pride echoeing through her voice.

"Uh huh." Ember's stared blankly at Starfire for a minute. These people are crazy she said to herself again. "Well yeah can I talk to uh... was Robin his name?"

"He told me he would come visit you after the eating of the breakfast has finished but I'll go check on him." She said gleaming at the thought of getting the chance to talk with Robin. Starfire slipped out of the door leaving Ember to herself. She stared up at the ceiling and sighed. What am I going to do? She thought, I'm trapped here. Her thoughts did not last long for a small green monster slipped into the room. He was not a centimeter over 5 foot 5 and had rather large pointy ears. The green boy walked over to the bed and stared at Ember. He looked quite frightened of her. His eyes were the size of saucers filled with fear and he took tiny steps toward her.

"Who the heck are you?" Ember said in a voice mixed with irritation and shock.

"I, I... I 'm B..B...Beast Boy." He said timidly.

"Ok well whats your problem." She said attempting to sit up in the bed but it was increasingly difficult to accomplish things with out the use of her legs.

"Well nothing why do I look like I have a problem?" Her said laughing nervously and straightning up his posture.

"Your stuttering." Ember said still making her plight to sit up.

"Well it's just I've never seen a real live vampire before." Beast Boy said shifting nervously from side to side. Ember's eyes widened with shock.

"What did you just say?" Ember said putting all her attention into what Beast Boy was saying.

"Vampires? Your the first one I've ever seen." He repeated.

"How did you know I was a vampire?" She said intently.

"Well you told us last night."

"No I didn't, I've never seen any of you people in my life." She said angrily.

"You don't remember anything about last night, do you?"

"No"

Just as she started to panic a little bit more Starfire entered the room along with a man made of metal and another boy in a green and red leatard , and a mask.

"Oh God Starfire please tell wich one is Robin." Ember said rubbing her temples.

"I'm Robin." Said the boy in the red and green leatard. "And this is Cyborg." He geschured toward the metal man.

"So your the one who killed my legs." Ember said giving Cyborg a dissaproving look.

"Nice to meet you too." He said in a deep voice.

"Yeah, yeah so how long until I can walk." She asked eagerly.

"An hour or two."

Robin pushed his way passed Cyborg to look at Ember. He was dieing to ask her many questions, but before he got the chance to she eurupted in rage.

"What! Two hours. I have to be long gone in two hours." She said running her fingers through her hair a sure sighn of stress.

"Why?" BeastBoy said peeping his head out from behind Starfire still afraid of the Vampire.

"Because, because I just have to." She said even more irritated at their prying nature.

"Is this about the who ever shot you because he can not get to you while your in here." Robin said taking another step forward.

"How did you know that?" She said slowly panicking ever more at the facts that these strangers knew about her.

"Oh, yea she doesn't remember anything from last night." Beast boy said.

"You don't remember?" Robin asked with concern showing through his mask.

"No." She snapped wondering how many times she was going to have to answer that question.

"Well do you want the short version or the long version?" Cyborg asked

"Short version." Ember said crossing her arms in dissapiontment.

"Someone shot you the arrow peirced your heart Robin saved you and brought you here and now we're fixing you up. I'm Cyborg this is Robin, the little green one is Beast Boy, Starfire is right there and Raven is around here somewhere."

"Thanks I couldn't figure out all your names by now." She said sarcastickly.

"Oh what am I going to do?" She said more to herself than to anyone else.

"Well like we said no one can get to you in here." Robin repeated.

"Oh believe me he will find a way in. He is like a rat and he'll find even the tiniest crack and slip in." Just as she finished her statement an alarm went off and Raven ran into the room.

"Slade is back." She said rather calmly compared to the looks the other Titans had on their faces.

"Lets go!" Robin yelled in anger thinking of his enimy.

"YOU CAN NOT LEAVE ME HERE!" Ember yelled after them.

"she is right someone does have to stay behind with her." Cyborg said turning towards Robin. "Robin thanks for volenteering." Cyborg said

"Oh no I am not going to stay here while slade tries and destroys the city!"

"Umm maybe you should sit this one out Robin remember you were not gonna let Slade get in your head." Beast Boy said trying to calm Robin down.

"But..."

"No buts she needs you here in case that guy comes back." Raven said as she pulled Robin to the side and wispered. " And maybe you can figure out exactly who that guy is, ok?"  
"Yes your right. I'll stay." He said turning to everyone else. "I'll stay."

The rest of the Titans quickly left the tower and headed towards Jump City. Robin and Ember sat both of them with their arms crossed staring at each other in frustration.

"Well I am going to sleep until my legs come back." She said turning over to sleep and Robin caught a glimpse of her tattoo. He shrugged it off and continued the doorway to leave the girl to her dreams.

Hahahahahahahahahahaha that was painfully drawn out please review!


	3. Bad dreams

Disclaimer:No I do not own Teen Titans you wanna know whats going to happen if I do happen to buy it from CN? Well there would be another season thats for sure!

Bad dreams

Her ancestors portraits raced pass her as she hurried down the hallway. Their eyes followed her as she ran. In the distance she could hear a Grandfather clock striking twelve and she knew she would have to run faster if she was to leave tonight. The end of the hallway was insight and beyond that was the exit to the castle. There were no more excuses if she made it through those castle doors she would be running forever, but it was better than the fate she faced here. A door squeaked open and she held her breath hoping it was just a maid and that she could simply make up an excuse.

"Ember what...?" A deep voice called after her. Her fears were confirmed and she ran ever faster. The pounding of her feet were joined by his as they raced each other to the door. She was just about to burst through them when a hand grabbed her leg tightly she tripped and fell on the ground hard.

Ember jolted up in the bed breathing heavily. Tears painting her face red. Robin stood over her with a look of concern on his face.

"Are you alright?" He asked still staring intently at her.

"Yea, yea I'm fine." She replied shaking his hands off of her shoulders.

"You were screaming." He said still not letting the situation lye.

"Bad dream nothing to concern yourself with. How long have I been asleep?"

"A couple hours you can probably walk now." He said taking a few steps away from the bed.

Ember slowly got out of the bed and began walking around the room to test this theory.

"I think I'm alright even the arrow wound is almost gone I think." She said as she sat back down on the bed.

"Vampires heal faster than everyone else I guess." He said leaning up against the wall. Ember shuttered she was not used to the fact that these strangers knew so much about her.

"Yes we do. Well looking at my present state I really must be going."

"Why? Your more safe here than anywhere else in the world."  
"I'm not safe anywhere, except if I run. So what time of day is it?"

"Five" He said

"Oh no I'll have to wait for nightfall." She said even more agrivated. "Have the others gotten back from... what ever they left to do." She said still not quite sure who "Slade" was and why the others had left.

"Yes, their back." He said averting his eyes from hers. He was not happy about what they had come up with as a result to the search for Slade. "But why do you have to wait for night?"

"Vampire." She said smiling at him showing her fangs.

"Oh right. You know there is going to be a big party tonight and we are all going it would be a shame if you left Jump city without getting a look at the night life. You should come."

"Oh I can't it is too dangerous. If..."

"Ember it's ok you can't get hurt if your with us." He said comfortingly.

"I guess I can." She said despite her better judgment.

"Great" Robin said as he got up and walked through the door. Once he had left the room Ember stared at the ceiling. It was too dangerous but Ember could not help but feel secure around the Titans especially Robin. What are you going Ember? You can not get attached! She scolded herself. But she might not have had a choice in the matter.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Ooooo! Looks like she is falling in love. Oooooooooooooo take that! Yes I know it is totally cliché don't hown on that too much but please review! And thanks to all the people who have reveiwed you are awsome! And for all of you who have not reveiwed just send me a quick shout out and tell me what you think! C'mon it will take 30 seconds.


	4. The party

Ember examined herself in the morror. A black dress hung on her weak frame she had let her red hair fall over her shoulders and her green eyes poped out against the dark dress.

"I think it looks great. Thank you for letting me borrow it Raven." Ember said to Raven over her shoulder.

"Don't mention it. I never wear it anyway."

Ember walked over to the bed where Raven sat. She was in her normal uniform.

"Am I over dressed?" Ember asked looking at herself.

"No you'll be fine lets go down stairs I think everyone is ready." Raven said standing up and walking to the door.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Robin paced back and forth hoping that Ember had not changed her mind about coming to the party.

"Robin whats the matter?" Cyborg asked as he walked into the entrance room.

"Nothing nothing I am fine." Robin said as he stopped pacing.

"But dude your sweating." Beast boy said followed by Starfire. Robin's eyes shot to Beast Boy.

"I'm fine Beastboy." Robin said through clentched teeth.

"And your shifting from side to side like you do when your nervous." Starfire pointed out.

"I'm fine!" Robin yelled once more. He emediatly regreting this when Starfire looked at him like a puppy that had just been beaten. "Oh Star I'm sorry, I didn't mean to yell at you."

"It's..." She was interupted by Raven and Ember entering the room.

Robin looked up at Ember. She looked like a different person. Her skin was still as pale as ever but her face looked a little fuller and her small frame had just a little more meat on it than before.

"Are we ready to go?" Raven asked floating down the stairs.

In response to her prompt the Titans filed towards the door. The last two to step through the thresh hold were Robin and Ember.

"Well you look... nice." Robin said mometarily loosing his articulation.

"Thank you" She said cooly trying not to make eye contact. The attatchment that had started to grow between them scared her. If he was to be safe she would have to leave, soon.

They reached the edge of the T tower island and Ember realized that there was no bridge. She turned to Robin. "How do we get to the city?"

"Cyborg has it covered."

Right on que Cyborg retrieved a pair of keys and pressed a button on the controlls. A traditional car horn sounded but what emerged out of the water was not a SUV. A strange orange colored boat came speeding by and stopped on a dime in front of the Titans.

"Hop in?" Cyborg said grinning.

"oh, I can't I really..." Ember did not get to finish her sentence before Robin had grabbed her by the arm and pulled her into the boat.

"But did I mention I can't swiiiiiiiiiiiiim" She screamed as the boat sped off towards the city.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

It was 2:30 am when the Titans came dancing up the island.

"Hands down best rave I have ever been to!" Beast boy shouted to Cyborg as dizzy and possibly drunk they walked up the path.

"It was exelent!" Starfire said still giddy

"Robin I did not know you were a good dancer and Ember you are certainly gracefull on the dance floor." Raven said eying the two that were currently walking closely and sharing a laugh at one of Robins jokes.

"Well I would not say I am an exelent dancer." Robin said blushing.

"Oh don't be modest, the two of you amazing like you have been dancing together for years." Raven said provoking Robin's now lobster red cheeks.

"Really Robin you are very very suave out there." Ember said putting her arm around his.

"Well thank you" He said leaning towards her slightly.

"Yeah, yeah your all awsome! Now will ya open the door?!?" Cyborg slurred at them.

"Oh yeah." Robin said only he could open the retna scan door.

He put his eye up to the scanner and the door opened. They all stepped into the tower. A tall figure walked out in front of him. His black hair complimented his dark suit and his green eyes were staring directly at Ember.

"What are you doing here?" Ember asked though she knew exactly why.

"Why trying to find you dear." He said smiling showing his sharp fangs.

"You traitor. I can't believe you would come after me after what you did!"

"Now Ember it was just a little arrow and it didn't even hit your heart" He said taking a step forward.

"That was you?!?" Robin said angrily

"Ember this isn't a choice your coming with me." He said dismissing Robin completley.

"Try and take me." She said barring her teeth and the two vampires lunged at each other.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

CLIFF HANGER!!!!!!!!!!!! So I am really sorry this has taken me so long I have been very busy. Actually I am writing a book that I hope to get published called The Soldier so my fan fiction has kinda taken a back seat. I am sorry. I hope that you liked this chapter. And I have a book recommendation for you. Now I did not read this before I started this fan fiction so do not think that I am stealing this woman's idea, but if you like the theme of vampires I recently came across a wonderfull book called Twighlight by Stephanie Meyer who is an amazing writer. Please if you have not read it get down to a Barnes and Nobles or a Bookmans and pick up a copy! It allso has a sequal called New Moon and another sequal called Eclipse please please please pick them up!!!!!!!!!! For all of you who have read an not reveiwed shame on you but seriously please review I am getting a tad discouraged.


End file.
